lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary... Reunion?
Legendary... Reunion? was an e-wrestling promo written by NPD on November 23, 2009 in a Legends match against cYnical at the Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City telecast. The promo scored a 3.79 aps in a winning effort. Promo A kid strolls into the arena where tonight's event is being held, he walks by many locker rooms before finally finding his own. He notices that his name on the door is written on a piece of tape, clearly just put there not too long ago. He opens the door and sets his equipment and bags down. He looks outside of his room and sees Marty walk on by, as he stares at Marty walk down the rest of the hallway. He steps outside of his locker room and looks at the card posted on the wall, reading the names such as "RAW is Snapple, Latino Meat, The MP Mafia, Phantom Lord...", the list continues while his heart beats with irregular nervousness. He walks back inside and turns on the television. A wizard appears on the screen and he begins speaking to him.* Wizard: Son, you have no idea what your in store for. You are just beginning and you'll have a long road ahead of you. I will tell you your future, if you want me too. Before the wizard gives the man a chance to respond, but the guy is thinking it's a weird joke.* Wizard: You will one day become the International Heavyweight Champion, while taking the championship from somebody who will have dominated the company for a long time. This man you'll take it from will make his name by beating you in a huge upset early on in this man's career. He'll defeat you again before you ever see him in this big title match. Two brothers will also be featured in this match, however, my son... you will have reached your first giant success. This will not be your last. But, only if you follow my instructions and come with me. A camera zooms in on the name plate with the taped writing, and it reads "NPD". NPD starts looking around.* NPD: Am I being punked? Where's Ashton Kutcher at? NPD begins looking around the room more, then looks inside of his bag to get his cell phone. He tosses to the side his entire set of Seinfeld DVD collection and finally finds it. Before he picks it up... the television wizard speaks once more.* Wizard: NPD. NPD freezes as he turns around to face the television.* Wizard: Your career falls fast and your life becomes unstable to a point where you can no longer control yourself. Your future can be saved. And if you allow me to heal you, you will once again, claim top glory in the business you love the most, this wrestling company. You will have already held the International Heavyweight Championship... if you come with me and follow my instructions, you will soon become the World Heavyweight Champion... who a clown holds. A clown, my son. NPD: Yo, who the fuck is this? What the fuck is going on? Look people, I just got here, the PWA is a huge moment in my life. I don't need none of this bullshit going on. Fuck, I gotta get ready for my first match of my career, and prepare to relax by watching "The Bubble Boy" episode. Wizard: I'm not playing with you NPD. Supernatural or not, I am speaking directly to you. Your a Seinfeld enthusiast, this is your thing right now. NPD: My thing!? No, this is something I love to watch, I'm a wrestler. Wizard: Stupid, this is your gimmick. Look around, everybody has their thing. You will soon change out of this, become a straight up wrestler who became obsessed with Mr. Stone and tossed aside his Seinfeld affection. You'll succeed, yes... but nothing where you become legendary. You'll then become a king, how horrible was this gimmick, and in all honesty, you may have succeeded the most here before you achieved your International Heavyweight Championship. NPD: I become obsessed with Mr. Stone? Obsessive, how? Wizard: You'll live and breathe by the sole fact that you want to face Mr. Stone. Eventually, you'll end his fighting career. NPD: Hmm... Wizard: After this king gimmick, you'll go back to your "original" roots, where you were obsessive over Mr. Stone, and people welcomed it with open arms, the fans loved it, but if I may be honest once again, you truly didn't do anything different, you didn't set yourself apart from the others in the business. Then... NPD: Then, what? Wizard: Then, you snapped. NPD: Snapped? Wizard: This is where you lose your life, NPD. You can no longer control your actions and yes, you win the IHC, congratulations, but you sacrificed your life while doing this. You'll lose it so fast that you'll attempt to wonder... was it worth it? However, you won't even be able to comprehend that idea as your mind is gone and your just some completely deranged psycho who can no longer be helped. However, I can help you change your direction right now. Come with me. If you change yourself now... you'll take the World Championship from the clown very soon. NPD looks around and walks closer to the television, as he puts out his arms in acceptance. The wizard pulls him into the television, supernatural force, and NPD is going to try to change his life.* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NPD: What, where am I? Wizard: Your here in limbo, where you'll decide truly what path to take. NPD: Who are these other people? Wizard: These few folks will be the one's to will try to help you choose your way. Let me introduce you to these guys. This is Baseballz, you two will have the first ever match on a new brand known as Inferno, and you two will bring the house down and forever be etched into the history of greatest matches to ever take place. This is The Standard, you two will be very less known, however, you and him were tag team partners. Your team name was The Foundation, and you will achieve some small success, but nothing major at all. And this is sYnical. NPD: Who is sYnical? Wizard: He is my brother. He is another wizard who is here to help. Baseballz walks over to NPD and takes him to a portal. There are three of these.* Baseballz: This portal is the portal that you should most take. This cleans you free of any craziness you will end up becoming. You will not have won the IHC, but who knows, the way your driven motivation was, and how damn talented you are, you may one day win that title regardless. Your a gifted athlete, my friend. I'm just here to help guide you. The Standard walks toward NPD and brings him to the next portal.* The Standard: This portal takes you to the journey of where you have your opportunity to fight Drew Michaels, Ash Strife, and Eric Scorpio again for Drew's IHC, however, you won't have your crazy state and the result is unknown since you'll have to fight it all over again. I'm just here to help guide you, my friend. sYnical walks over to NPD and brings him to the final portal.* sYnical: This portal takes you to the a mysterious place. A place you've been in before. That's all I'm going to tell you. I'm not here to help guide you. NPD: Can I trust you sYnical? sYnical: No. NPD jumps into the third portal, the mysterious one. He finds himself engulfed, surrounded by a wall of flames. There is another man inside of it, slowly approaching him.* cYnical: You stepped into The Flame. The wizard from before appears above, becoming giant like looking down on the two.* Wizard: WRONG CHOICE SON! The wizard laughs hysterically, as he knows NPD has stepped into cYnical's burning Flame... that is until an even more giant figure appears standing above the wizard. We get the perspective that the new giant figure is looking at and we see the hand reach down and pick's up the wizard. He looks close at the wizard and he tosses him to the side, the wizard screams until we can no longer hear him. The new giant figure reaches down and puts his hand in the fire. He laughs sadistically, burning his own hand. He finally throws a river of water onto it as we see The Flame go out, and water rises, drowning NPD and cYnical. We pan up to the giant figure and see that it's NPD. The camera shows what NPD was looking at, and we see a dollhouse set, LPW action figures, and some custom made dolls.* NPD: Hee hee hee. ''cYnical, fucking ay, so we meet again. It's finally good to actually speak to you than the robots I've been stuck inside for the past million or so years it seems. We're billed as a "Legends Match", so that's make it exactly that, shall we? Just look how sick this fuck has gotten. He's so damned talented though, isn't he? Time ticks by and he doesn't know where in the world he is, he's like an infant, babysitting is getting old. I'm trying to reach out to somebody, but is there somebody to reach out to? NPD: Reach out to me! Hee hAa haa aT Cynical aHa nExt Time! ''Obviously, the guy has secret messages inside his vendettas. The world is NPD's, he can do anything he tries to do... but fuck, I need to get out of here. NPD is staring down at his toy set, his eyes rolling around in his head, playing with a lighter, flame up, flame down.* See also *NPD collection Category:Promos